The Professor at Brown
by hhlover2345
Summary: Eddie is a 25 year old professor and Loren Tate which is a student has gotten his attention at Brown. She is a senior and is 22 years old do you think she will give Eddie the professor a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story I actually got this idea on this story from another person named LR thanks for the help! I hope you like it please read and review!**

**Eduardo Duran was walking in the auditorium to look at a couple debates with a little note in his hand. His best friend Ian who was also a professor at Brown left it on his office door telling him to meet him there. It was the first debate for the fall semester where students succeeded and some didn't. Ian who is always late was not there so of course that did not surprise him he was considering walking out but he changed his mind and decided to take a seat for the debate. As soon as he was about to text Ian he walked through the doors and sat by him.**

**Eddie: Ian why do you have me here at this debate?**

**Ian: geez I thought you might want to see your future woman up there Leah.**

**Eddie: why in the cats' ass would I want to see her? And secondly she is not my future woman **

**Ian: oh come on Eddie you graduated early with honors and now you are a professor here at Brown so obviously you are smart and you can see like everybody else that Leah Grant only has eyes for you. I mean what is the problem you're a handsome young man, single still young 25 years old, and she is also young.**

**Eddie: she is 31 Ian.**

**Ian: and what does that mean? That is still young.**

**Eddie sighed and shook his head: oh wow she has gotten in your brain too that lady would be able to talk Satan into selling hell if it ever came to that point.**

**Ian laughed: damn ouch! That was not rude.**

**Eddie: she is sooo annoying can't you see that?! I mean she…**

**Man: Can I see contestants 8 and 4 come to the stage I have gave you both an argument to look over when you come to the podium please state your argument and your facts to support your decision. So contestant 4 would you please come to the podium first.**

**Eddie sighed: wow so they chose Leah for the faculty leader on a debate?**

**Ian: yeah they did but I am bored I do not want to be in here I actually came for Melissa but for some reason she pulled out.**

**Eddie: oh wow Melissa? (He poked Ian with his Elbow) how would your girlfriend feel about that?**

**Ian: oh you know she is fine….only because she does know my thoughts about Melissa.**

**Eddie laughed and shook his head: you need to do better Ian **

**Ian: not to be rude but before Natalie got with me she knew that I was not looking for a commitment and we had a conversation last night she is not the one for me **

**Eddie shook his head and looked up on stage at Leah because she has just finished arguing her case.**

**Ian: oh wow your future wife has finished she seems to have won this case because everyone is clapping.**

**Eddie laughed: they are not all on their feet and plus she just has everyone wrapped around her finger.**

**Ian laughed: whatever Eddie let's go**

**Eddie looked at his briefcase and his coat and started to pick it up but he heard the speaker call up the other contestant and when he looked up he was amazed at this beautiful woman on stage she had long brown hair, light brown eyes and her skin was magnificent he just wanted to reach out there and touch her he did not even know Ian was looking at him. Eddie couldn't move all he could do was look at her and hear her argument. **

**Woman: You can say that the illegal immigrants come to the United States and use our resources but think about it we would not have some of these resources and cures for diseases if it was not for the opportunities of the American dream to help cultivate those foreign nuisances which is what the opponent called it. Thank you.**

**Everyone stood up and cheered. She had definitely won this case Eddie was looking at Leah and he can see the anger and defeat on her face all he could do was laugh and then he looked back at the woman who shook hands with Leah and was talking and laughing with her friends he was watching her walk around the stage saying thank you and the best thing that caught his attention was her smile he needed and wanted to know her name. He thought about it and dug in his briefcase and found the program he was looking down at the contestants names he looked for Contestant 8 and saw that her name was Loren Tate.**

**Ian walked over to him: okay for someone who did not want to be here for a debate you surely just seemed interested.**

**Eddie smiled and looked back on stage he saw Loren talking with this guy he smiled because it looked like she was cussing him out for putting his arm around her.**

**Ian: hello don't you have a class to teach in like 15 minutes?**

**Eddie smiled: I do let's go don't want to be later for my first class of the fall semster**

**Ian shook his head: yeah because you spaced out for a minute come on**

**They both walked out of the auditorium and Ian went to his classroom and so did Eddie as he sat there he saw all the students who were starting to walk in early. It was the first day of classes for the fall semester and he teaches a senior class this is nothing but a debate class and he enjoys it as he was watching the students walk in he saw the one and only woman who captivated him and that was Loren Tate.**

**HEY I GOT THIS STORY IDEA FROM LR ANOTHER WRITER I REALLY LIKED THE PLOT SO I DECIDED TO CHANGE IT UP AND USE IT FOR A HOLLYWOOD HEIGHTS STORY I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU! GOODNIGHT I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW HOPEFULLY SWEET DREAMS!**


	2. Chapter 2-Tate-Ed

**Eddie POV**

**Damn it! Sitting in front of me was the person who I admired Miss Loren. She looked straight into my eyes and did the cutest little tilt with her head to the side I couldn't help myself I just had to smile. She had a white and cardinal red sweater on, a nice pair of blue jeans and a pair of white sneakers to match. That long beautiful brown hair of hers is just flowing down past her shoulders. Her eyes were a little wider than usual but those lips I remembered them they were just too perfect. She makes this squeaking noise with her shoe it reminds me of that unbearable sound Leah makes. Loren smiles at me when she does the squeaking noise. I mean damn is she reading my mind? Can she even do that?**

**Student: Hey Dr. D? You cool?**

**I snap out of my daydream when I hear the giggles except Lorens'**

**Student: you just did this thing called spacing out.**

**Another Student: oh he was probably just thinking about his future woman**

**My face started turning red and then I let out a nervous laugh: haha! Um no I don't think that was what I was doing.**

**A female student: yes you were! Don't deny it she is sitting here in front of you smiling.**

**Damn! Am I really that easy to see through? I mean even though I would love to have Loren as my woman if she ever got the chance to know me.**

**Loren: oh come on you know you got it bad for the lady.**

**I looked up to that beautiful voice that was talking to me I decided to respond: okay for one I am no way connected with Leah. Other than the aspect of the Co-Worker status.**

**The class sounded like they were happy because they all sighed of relief I guess because they all know how crazy Leah is.**

**Loren: you know that sounds like something a lawyer would say**

**The whole class shifted their eyes between me and Loren: Why do you say that?**

**Loren: well from what I hear about you, you are a real world type man so let us talk about real life and apply to what we learned this far. I mean let us start with perception. It is everything along with evidence. It is not about how much evidence you have. It is how well you spin the one piece you have. So let's look at the evidence every time Leah Grant sees your face it lights up to the point that it could light up this whole room if we needed it she smiles like there is no tomorrow I mean that is from what I heard and this morning at the debate you seemed very interested constantly looking for her. And from what I overheard…**

**Eddie: basically you were eavesdropping?**

**Loren smiled: from what I heard you were eager to leave the debate but someone made you stay longer. Mr. Ian had tried to leave right after her debate but you were just standing there looking at her and when it ended and she came and spoke to you it seemed like you had relaxed and became happy.**

**I just stared at her and wonder to myself how did she observe all my movements that way but think I was searching for someone else? Was she feeling me out like I was feeling her out this morning?**

**Eddie: And what is your name? (I already knew it but I had to think of something to say)**

**Loren: My name is Loren Tate but I have a feeling you already knew that.**

**Everyone in the room was silent until a student spoke: Wow Loren just Tate-ed another professor. I just love having a class with her.**

**The other students laughed and nodded their heads in agreement. After class ended I was heading to Ian's room to meet him and I started thinking to myself I heard of term Tate-ed but I never knew the story. Now I became a part of the statistic…I was Tate-ed and in front of my class at that. Oh how I wanted to be upset and I wanted to find something about Loren that would be her weakness but I just couldn't because the beauty of her just melted my heart. I walked into the conference room because this is where Ian said he was going to introduce me to his protégé. I mean Ian must really trust this guy to have him taken under his wing. Of course Ian is not here. A few minutes later Ian had walked in looking up from his paperwork.**

**Ian: sorry I was running a little late had to talk to someone about living arrangements.**

**Eddie laughed: oh wow Natalie putting you out already?**

**Ian: definitely not! This person was living with a significant other and things ended wrong. So they have been looking for a place for about two weeks. Wait do you still have that apartment next door?**

**Eddie: Oh no come on Ian I don't know your protégé, this man! I mean how do I know that I could trust him?**

**Ian looked at me like I had five heads: Is HE trustworthy? Well I have taken this kid under my wing and he has been staying with my mother for a month now?**

**Eddie looked shocked: your mother? She allowed someone she didn't know to stay with her?**

**Ian: well let's just say she liked him**

**Just I was about to say something the door flew open.**

**Person: I am so sorry I am late Mr. Ian that damn apartment manager would not take Hell no I am not going out with you just to get an apartment for an answer. I mean he was a very attractive man but I wasn't interested. So who did you want me to murder in a debate?**

**I can't believe this! She sees me and her breathing gets heavier like she was shock to see me. I mean damn I am shocked myself because Ian told me his protégé was a man and it is actually the lovely woman Miss Loren Tate. Oh Ian what have you gotten me into now?**

**HEY I LOVE THE FEEDBACK I AM HAPPY YOU ALL ARE LIKING MY STORY PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE A GREAT TUESDAY! **


	3. Chapter 3-The Mock Trial

**OKAY I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE READY FOR LOREN AND EDDIE AND AFTER THIS MOCK TRIAL CHAPTER IT IS ABOUT TO GET SERIOUS IN THE NEXT ONE ANYWAYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **

**I am standing here staring at this Loren Tate I am just a little pissed that Ian didn't tell me this was his protégé.**

**Eddie looked at Ian: I thought you said that your protégé was a male?**

**Ian laughed: I never said it was a male you came to that conclusion I just agreed with you.**

**Eddie frowned at him and then he looked at Loren: Hi**

**Loren smiled: Hello Mr. D **

**Ian looked at them both: so I guess you both met each other today?**

**Eddie: oh yeah we did she is actually a student in my class and unfortunately I was Tate-ed on (He looked at Loren and she was laughing)**

**Ian laughed: oh wow you were the victim this time?! I mean I heard students talking about someone being Tate-ed on and I see that it was you. (He shook his head) but now we need to get down to business of course you know I am just testing out Miss Tate I know she would make a great lawyer so why don't one of you choose a topic for this trial run what do you think Eddie?**

**Eddie: oh why don't we let Miss Lady choose first?**

**Loren: oh no Mr. D! You should pick.**

**Eddie: well I am saying you should pick your poison you are going to lose and wish you would have stayed home because you are going down in this conference room. (I gave her a sideways smiled)**

**Loren tilted her head to the side and gave him a devious smile: Okay how about a mock examination? I will be the prosecuting attorney and you Mr. D will be the defendant. All you have to do is deny and convince Judge Ian of your testimony. We can use a case from the mock folder and we can prep for a half an hour and then we begin. (She put her hand out so he could shake it) is that a deal?**

**Eddie smiled and put his hand out and shook it: you have a deal Miss Tate.**

**Eddie and Loren picked a case for the State of California vs. John McKoy he was a doctor who was charged with murder. Eddie grabbed the folder and looked over everything it was really hard not to look at it as an attorney they actually ended up studying the files a little longer but now it was time to begin.**

**Ian: I hope you know man you're in big trouble.**

**Eddie: oh please Ian I am not going to allow myself to lose to a senior or a chick at that.**

**Loren smiled and laughed: well that is great Mr. D I would not want you to allow me to win because you are going down regardless I don't never lose.**

**Eddie smirked: you sure about that?**

**Loren walked up to his face: oh it is a guarantee **

**Eddie just wanted to seriously kiss her then but he backed away and nodded his head: alright let us begin**

**Loren laughed: your future woman can't help you (She put her papers on the podium) I would like to call John McKoy to the stand.**

**(A/N just in case no one understands at the moment Eddie will be John McKoy and of course Loren Tate will be the attorney.)**

**Eddie eyes got a little wide and he thought to himself ohh shit I am screwed.**

**Loren: can you state the name for the court?**

**Eddie: John McKoy (He was definitely feeling his role)**

**Loren: When you put medicine through the syringe what is the procedure to properly throw it away?**

**Eddie: I put the syringe in a box immediately after the medicine is administered**

**Loren: That box has a lock on it correct?**

**Eddie: yes it does**

**Loren: where does this syringe come from? (She started walking around the table)**

**Eddie: There is a cabinet that houses certain medicines**

**Loren: does that have a lock on it as well?**

**Eddie: right**

**Loren: the locks to the cabinet and the hazardous box do they have the same key?**

**Eddie: no they both have different keys**

**Loren: do you have those keys with you all the time?**

**Eddie: well, no not all the time**

**Loren: wait if you don't have it with you all the time, what do you do with them? Do you leave them lying around?**

**Eddie: no of course not I keep them with me or they are locked away in my office**

**Loren: okay well let us fast forward to the day Liam died, was the syringe with you?**

**Eddie: yes it was**

**Loren: okay well that syringe was identified as the murder object**

**Eddie: that was not my syringe**

**Loren: really? So you're telling me that the fingerprint that was found on the syringe was not yours? The evidence identifies that they were your fingerprints.**

**Eddie: well I mean yes but….**

**Loren: basically you were fed up with the way Liam's family treated you two nights before not to mention that there was drinking going on. Lisa who was Liam's daughter saw you (she pointed at Eddie) with the syringe and that was the same one that was left beside Liam's lifeless body the same one that also had your fingerprints on it and the same one that had the poison in it the same poison that was found in Liam's system the same poison that had killed him. Let me ask you something? If this syringe was supposed to be locked up in this box how did it get out of the box?**

**Eddie started to sweat he thought to himself that she is good: FINE! I DID IT!**

**Ian jumped out of his chair: you're kidding me right?**

**Loren stared at him: so are you confessing to the murder of Liam?**

**Eddie: yes I did it!**

**Loren smiled and looked at Ian: well your honor the prosecution rest. (She looked at Eddie and laughed and then went and sat in her chair)**

**Ian looked at Eddie and shook his head: you know that was pathetic right?**

**Eddie got up and frowned: whatever I was not thinking right but you know what your honor I would like to proceed**

**Loren stood up: excuse me this is done what else can you say?!**

**Eddie: now I can defend my client**

**Loren stood up: seriously?!**

**Ian loved this he knew that Eddie would not let Loren take him over because he would be humiliated not once but twice: well okay proceed**

**Eddie smiled: first off the syringe and the box were all connected. Yes my client fingerprints were on the syringe, yes he was in charge of the keys to the cabinets that hold the medicine supplies. But what she did not say is Liam's last words were "stop her before she gets away!" according to the paramedics. What Miss Tate did not say was Liam's daughter Lisa also had her own set of keys because she cares for her father when Mr. McKoy is not there. What Miss Tate also didn't mention was the syringe was already prepared by his daughter Lisa to give to Liam. So if anything yes Mr. McKoy could have administered the poison but the syringe was prepared by his daughter Lisa.**

**Loren smiled and clapped her hands: wow you would have made a great defense attorney but too bad that was not your role.**

**Ian laughed: yeah Ed that was not the deal and I will admit you were pretty pathetic earlier but I can say you have redeemed yourself.**

**Eddie walked up to Loren and shook her hand: you did very well Miss Tate I thought you would suck**

**Loren laughed: why thank you Mr. D (she looked at Ian) I am going to go see your mother and then I am going to go apartment hunting again.**

**Ian smiled: well um Eddie here has an apartment next door he should be able to show you to it and you could meet the landlord.**

**Loren smiled: okay well is the landlord a nice person? I can't deal with another guy who is trying to get me to sleep with them just to move in for a decent price.**

**Ian laughed: well why don't you ask him yourself?**

**Loren: um well do I need a phone number?**

**Eddie laughed: no you can just ask me.**

**Loren: you're the landlord?!**

**Eddie smiled: yes I am**

**Loren shook her head and walked out.**

**HEY THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE THE BECOMING OF LEDDIE THEY WON'T BE TOGETHER YET BUT THEY WILL BE GETTING SOMEWHERE ANYWAYS READ AND REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4-How Much?

**Eddie had laughed all the way to his apartment building as he looked and saw Loren following him. He was smiling because he was excited to actually have her next door to him he did not want to seem like a stalker or anything but he was a little happy to have an eye on her. Eddie had parked right in front of the complex and Loren parked right beside him. When Loren got out of her car she was amazed at the luxurious apartment buildings to her it looked like studios and condos. **

**Loren walked over to where Eddie stood: This is a gorgeous apartment complex! I don't think I can afford this at all!**

**Eddie: well I mean we can work something out (He pulled out his the keys and started walking to the door.) Well Miss Tate this will be your apartment I hope you like it. (He opened the door and Loren mouth dropped)**

**Loren saw the living room as soon as they walked in and the kitchen was just at the left. It had an open breakfast counter which had an amazing view of the dining and living room. The bathroom was on the right with a few stairs. **

**Loren: wow this is a townhouse apartment?**

**Eddie smiled and nodded because he saw her eyes light up to the prettiest brown color he had ever seen. **

**Loren: is it alright if I view the upstairs?**

**Eddie nodded: of course you can this is definitely your place (He was definitely going to make sure that she moved in here he was the landlord so he already knew this was going to be her place. Eddie felt like this was going to be hard for him having her right next door because he could barely control himself now.)**

**Eddie had followed Loren upstairs to a floor ceiling window and a little sitting area in front of it. There were two bedrooms with their own bathrooms. Also both of the bedrooms had a huge and gorgeous walk in closets. There was an extra little room right in front of the master bedroom and when Eddie looked at her he saw a huge smile come across her face he didn't know how to take that but he assume that he didn't need to convince her to buy it because the apartment sold itself. **

**Eddie: So do you like it? (He smiled)**

**Loren: No! I love it! (Her face turned into a cute frown) but I don't think I can afford this.**

**Eddie: Well look come to my apartment we can talk about it and we can see how much you can afford**

**Loren smiled and then frowned: No Way! I don't know what you're about Mr. D you could want me to do a little something for this and that is not for me.**

**Eddie sighed and started walking to his apartment: well suit yourself go ahead and search for another apartment that is nicer than this and that will make a deal with you like I am trying to do. I am not about sleeping with my students Miss Tate I love my job so do what you have to do.**

**Loren sighed: okay fine I am coming**

**Eddie smiled and moved out his arm to signal for Loren to walk out of her new apartment that she doesn't know that she has already gotten. Loren was thinking to herself she hoped that she could make a good offer for this place because she really loved it and she already had in mind what she wanted to do with it and put in each rooms. As she walked in to Eddie's apartment it was gorgeous of course it looked like the apartment he showed her except his was furnished very nicely. He smiled at her and told her to sit at his dining table. Loren saw how huge it was and it was clear glass a very expensive and gorgeous table.**

**Loren looked at Eddie as he sat down beside her at the table: So how much would you like for this place?**

**Eddie: How much can you afford?**

**Loren sighed and frowned: that is not what I asked you Mr. D**

**Eddie: I apologize Miss Tate but I was under the assumption that you needed a place to stay and I know how expensive law school is and can be so I am willing to work with you so again I ask how much can you afford?**

**Loren studied him with her long eyelashes and decided to tell the truth: I only can afford $1,000**

**Eddie smiled: that is fine (He stood up to go get the lease paper and crossed out a few things and then handed it to her.**

**Loren looked at him when she saw the form: wow this is um really nice of you this place is worth 2500 and you only charging me 1000 I really appreciate the help a lot **

**Eddie: no problem the first month rent is free and I welcome you to Argon Heights. (He smiled and handed the keys to her.)**

**Few Weeks Later:**

**Loren was really quiet and an awesome neighbor. Sometimes her and Eddie would meet up in the mornings leaving for campus and she would always give him a shy smile. But one particular morning while they were exiting the elevator she turned to him.**

**Loren: Mr. D?**

**Eddie turned to her: listen Miss Tate I would appreciate now that you call me Eddie except in class of course I mean I helped you moved in and we are neighbors. So outside of class just call me Eddie. I think we have past the title part of our relationship.**

**Loren cleared her throat: relationship? I wasn't aware we had formed a relationship.**

**Eddie: oh well we do because you also wasn't aware that I was not looking at Leah and waiting for her at the debate I was actually looking and waiting for you. (He winked at her)**

**Loren looked at him shock and saw him walk towards his car and got in and smiled at her and left. Loren got in her car and drove to school also thinking about how she will face him in class today.**

**Loren: oh this is going to be a little different in class.**

**HEY EVERYONE I KNOW THIS WAS NOT A GOOD CLIFFHANGER BUT I APPRECIATE THE REVIEWS AND I LOVE THAT YOU ALL ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL THE DAY AFTER CHRISTMAS SO I WANT ALL OF YOU TO ENJOY YOUR HOLIDAY! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL!**


End file.
